Smallville: Blood Fued
by TrajicLover
Summary: Just when things couldn't get worse for our favorite hero a new enemy with a shocking connection to the House of El has appeared with a mysterious agenda. Can Clark figure out what this mysterious foe is hiding and can he stop it? Better than it sounds.


_And I saw a beast rise up out of the sea, having seven heads and ten horns, and upon his horns ten crowns, and upon his heads, the names of blasphemy. And they worshipped the dragon which gave power unto the beast: and they worshipped the beast, saying, "Who is like unto the beast? Who is able to make war with him?"_ - The revelation of St. John the Divine, Chapter 13: Verses 1 & 4

Metropolis The day of the first meteor shower...

It was a peaceful day in the city many people were leaving from work or picking there kids up from school. Suddenly a thunderous sound descended on the city the sky darkened as and the people looked up into the sky as meteors began to fall onto the city. They screamed as the meteors struck the buildings and the buildings crumbled within minutes the city was in chaos.

The day became known as The Day of Judgment as some believed it was God's divine wrath. No one even noticed a boy with black hair and blue emerge from one the many craters. The boy emerged from not just a crater but a ship much larger than the ship Clark was in bearing the mark of the house of El.

Lois's apartment present day...

Clark stared at the picture of Lois and her sister. Lois walked in "Hey Smallville what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing Lois I was just starring at this picture of you when you were younger." Clark explained to her.

Lois took a look the picture "Yeah that was the summer after my mom died." She said in a sad tone thinking of her mom and sister.

"It must have been nice growing up with with a sibling. I can't imagine what it must be like having to fight with her almost constantly." Clark said sympathetically.

"No not really Lucy and me definitely we do have our moments but still she's my sister and I love her more than anything no matter what she does."

"Still I think it would be would be nice to have a sister or even a brother." Clark said with his usual smile.

Lois glared at him suspiciously. "Right back in the kitchen Smallville your helping with dinner don't try to get out of it."

"Of course Lois how could I forget." Clark almost laughing.

Mean while in the Smallville corn field...

It was a quite night until a chopper flew over the corn field men descended from the chopper armed with shovels. They dug and they dug until they found a body wrapped in a big cloth. "We found the body lower it down." One of the men said. They scooped the body out of the hole and loaded it into the chopper.

"So why are we doing this digging up a body in an unmarked graved?" The second man asked as they were getting into the chopper.

"Who cares as long as we get paid." The first man shouted as the chopper engine roared.

"Good point now where to next?" The second man asked shouting above the noise.

"First we head back to base to unload this body. Boss wants it asap. Once we drop it there we are to head to one of the trashed areas in Metropolis to excavate another one but the boss said to bring the new weapons and he will be accompanying us."

Mean while in the Watch Tower...

The alarms were going off like crazy Oliver ran to the computer. "What the hell this is impossible. Watch Tower to Clark are you there?"

"Yeah Ollie what is it?" Clark asked curiously.

"Your not going to believe this but..." He paused out of fear and nervousness.

"Someone just stole Davis Bloome's body from where we buried it." Oliver yelled.

"What are you sure?" Clark asked shocked.

"Yes I'm sure the alarms are going off like crazy." Oliver yelled in frustration.

"Okay I'll head right there to get it back." Clark said not knowing that Lois had just heard everything.

"What was that?" Lois asked Clark in fake surprise.

"That was Oliver listen I have to go right now but I promise I will make this up to you tomorrow night." He kissed her and left the front door as he closed the door he used his super speed to run to the corn field.

Clark ran to the field with his super speed. He stared at the hole where Davis's body once was his only words were of shock. "My God."

Mean while in a secret laboratory...

The men laid the body onto the table. They started to stumble almost dropping it "Be careful with that I need the body to be intact." A man with black hair and blue eyes wearing a black business suit said to them harshly.

"Of course sir." The Captain said. "So do we head out to the next site now?" He asked.

"Yes but trust me when I say this you will need my help with getting the next one it's still alive and is very dangerous." The man in the black suit cautioned.

"Thanks sir but I think we can handle this ourselves." The captain reassured.

"Captain just don't get too many of your men killed. What about the new recruit? Aren't you worried about her?" The man in the black suit asked.

"Listen she can stay here if your that concerned boss." The captain said to him.

The man in the black suit took a deep breath supressing his anger. "Excellent good luck captain."

Back at the corn field...

"Oliver the body it's gone who could have taken it and more importantly how did they know where to look?" Clark radioed.

"I don't know Clark but I'm heading to make sure Doomsday doesn't get dug out." Oliver radioed back.

"I'll be there soon." Clark said to him.

Luther Corp Geothermal Facility ruins...

"Sir we aren't far from digging the target out." The captain radioed.

"Good just make sure to spray the gas you don't want that thing running lose trust me." The man in the black suit radioed back.

"We are spraying the gas now sir." The captain radioed.

Just then a arrow shot through the cell phone. "I believe you boys are trespassing on public property." Oliver said cocky as usual.

They starred at Oliver in his Green Arrow costume. "Get him!" the captain shouted but as they tried to fight him but Green Arrow shot them with sedatives. The captain tried to fight him but he was brought to his knees.

"Now are you going to tell me what you are up to or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

Suddenly someone hit Oliver in the back knocking him down it was a man in a black mask and black clothes. He kicked him until Oliver passed out.

"Thank you Nightwing." The captain said thankfully.

"Remember your protocal captain always survey the area before extraction." Nightwing cautioned him as though he was a recruit.

"Yes of course sir." The captain said respectfully.

"Now lets tie him up wake up your men and finish our mission your lucky the commander felt you needed my back up." Night Wing commanded the Captain.

Some time later...

Clark finally arrived to the scene "Oliver are you okay?" He asked as he shook him awake frightened that he might be dead.

"Clark what happened?" Oliver asked confused and dizzy.

"They got away." Clark explained still concerned for Oliver.

"Damn it!" Oliver shouted frustrated he pounded his fist into the dirt. "What do you think they want with Doomsday?" Oliver asked unnerved by this horrible turn of events.

"I don't know Oliver but what ever it is it can't be good."


End file.
